


【toruka】温馨30题 [1-15]

by Anochii



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anochii/pseuds/Anochii
Kudos: 2





	【toruka】温馨30题 [1-15]

1.一杯可乐，两支吸管  
森内贵宽看着冰箱仅剩一瓶的可乐，他想了一会，从橱柜里拿出了两根吸管。“我觉得刚刚根本没必要拿两根吸管。”“嗯？”山下亨含住那根红色的吸管吸了一口可乐。“你嗯个屁！你刚刚用的又是我的吸管！！你丫敢再说一次你没注意看？！”

＞＞＞

2.睡着的猫和他  
森内贵宽从山下亨怀里夺走猫，气势汹汹的说要教训这个家伙，便把自己和猫关在阳台上。结果半个多小时了都没见有动静，山下亨甚至怀疑森内贵宽把猫从阳台扔下去了。于是他疑惑地打开阳台的门，看见的是他那和猫争风吃醋的恋人正抱着猫靠在藤椅上安静的睡着。

＞＞＞

3.迟到五分钟/8.早安吻（炮）  
山下亨醒来时，他的恋人还在自己的怀里熟睡，温热而均匀的呼吸喷洒在脖颈上。山下亨低头贴上那微微张开的双唇，轻轻舔舐，当恋人迷迷糊糊的被亲吻折腾醒正准备叨叨时，舌头便趁机探进口腔，将对方拉入情欲的波涛。……“山下亨！！都怪你一大早就发情！！我们排练又迟到了！！！”

＞＞＞

4.撩起刘海后落于额上的亲吻  
山下亨拍了拍还在因为噩梦而微微颤栗的人的脑袋，让对方枕在自己的手臂上，像哄婴儿入睡一样一下一下的轻拍他的背，等到感觉到怀中的人呼吸渐渐平缓后，将他那被冷汗浸得有些湿润的刘海撩起，露出光洁的额头和好看的眉眼。山下亨温柔的在那人的额上落下一个吻。

＞＞＞

5.床单要绿色还是蓝色  
“要绿色吧。”“我觉得要蓝色比较好。”“绿的好看！””蓝色比较好看。”“绿色！”“蓝色。”……“山下亨你是不是要打架！？” “……两…两位先生，我们这里还有其他几种颜色的……要不您再看看？”“啧…两个大男人买个床单都磨磨唧唧的。不好意思，这个床单所有颜色我都要了。”森内贵宽阔气的朝着售货员甩甩手，接着很自然的摸出山下亨的钱包愉快的去付账了。

＞＞＞

6.领带歪了山下亨忽然从身后环住在穿衣镜前折腾领带的森内贵宽，头搭在他的肩上，修长的手指娴熟的将他胸前的系得歪歪扭扭的领带整理好。透过耳旁的发丝看见怀里的人透红的耳尖，眼神恍惚明显是在走神，便起了玩心故意在他的耳边吹了口气，对方在意料之内惊得一抖。山下亨总是很乐于像这样打趣正在走神的恋人。

＞＞＞

7.“我忘了拿浴巾  
“toru！！我忘了拿浴巾了！！快帮我拿过来！好冷！！”山下亨拿着浴巾进了浴室，门刚一打开，一盆水铺天盖脸的浇上来。他愣了几秒才从冰冷的水温中缓过来，然后抬手将湿漉漉的刘海全部撸到脑后，死盯着笑到直不起腰的森内贵宽。“哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈…哈……你在生气吗…？等等山下亨你锁什么门？！靠这么近干嘛！等……唔……”

＞＞＞

9.永不忘的手机号码  
森内贵宽觉得自己的脑子越来越不正常了。当被问到电话号码的时候经常无意识的说出山下亨的电话。

＞＞＞

10.不得已的大扫除  
森内贵宽看着从厨房延伸至客厅的惨状，生气的对山下亨进行了说教，并且下了“禁止进入厨房”的命令。刚说完便看见山下亨一脸委屈的站自己后面在一边像犯了错误被主人训话的大型犬，顿时又心软了。“好啦……知道你想给我一个惊喜啦。谢谢你。”森内贵宽踮起脚揉了揉男人的头发，在他的嘴角留下一个吻作为安慰。

＞＞＞

11.“猜猜我是谁”  
“猜猜我是谁？”森内贵宽从背后捂住山下亨的眼睛，压低声音问道。“……tomoya？”“哈哈哈バガ亨！”森内贵宽开心的把手放下来像个小孩子般搂住男人的脖子，顺势跳上他的背。然而山下亨并没有告诉他的恋人，其实他的身高早就暴露了他。

＞＞＞

12.路灯下亲吻的影子  
在他们还没有向队友们公开两人的恋爱关系时，总是会趁着休息时间偷偷摸摸的从练习室场地的后门跑出去，在那个只有一盏灯光昏暗的破旧路灯的巷子里拥吻。

＞＞＞

13.十指相扣  
并肩而行时，手臂摆动间手背无意相碰，小指立即被对方勾住，微小的酥麻感使手短暂的僵硬而让对方趁虚而入，指尖在手心的圈点，刚想捉住那不安分的手指时，指缝就被对方细长的指节填满，十指默契地收紧，两只手便紧紧的相扣。

＞＞＞  
14.二重奏  
每一次live都很享受演奏《wherever you are》时仅属于两个人的舞台。

＞＞＞

15.哭泣时覆上眼的手  
森内贵宽爱哭，但只是在山下亨面前哭，不知从何时起，眼泪和沉积在心中的所有情绪总是在看见他的那一刻一团涌出。而在这时那覆上眼为他抹去泪水的温暖的手掌就是最好的抚慰。

＞＞＞tbc.

［没后面了（。］  
2017.11.17


End file.
